


You could notice

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Divorce, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: As the omega Minseok faced the divorce, he refused to let Luhan know about the liter he was carrying, just because not having pups was all the alpha wanted, disregarding his mate.





	You could notice

It was hard. To sit and watch Luhan glare at him on the other side of the table was hard. The lawyers spoke while they remained silent and Minseok was glad.

"Isn't there anything you want to say to make amends, Mr. Lu?" Luhan scoffed at Kris, an alpha and Minseok's lawyer.

"I am an alpha who needs a healthy growing pack," Luhan glared at Minseok for an unknown reason, "he can't give me pups, so the discussion is close."

Kris and the other lawyer, who introduced himself as Jun Myun, looked at Minseok who just shook his head as he knew he was too emotional to talk. 

A part of him wanted to scream at luhan that "I am having your pups, bitch," but then he discovered that just after he was handed the divorce papers. He was glad Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in his house when he fainted. 

Another part of him wanted Luhan to be the one who tries to fix the mess, he is the asshole of alpha who divorced his pregnant omega. He is the one who grew impatient fast and started hooking up with female omegas.

Minseok knew and he faced Luhan with it, three months ago, only to receive a deadpanned look, "I am doing what is good for my pack, omega. You don't have to question it."

"I don't have to? Luhan, I am your omega! Your mate! I have the right…" Luhan held his neck in a harsh manner and Minseok panicked with pain, "Luhan…"

"You are just an omega, you said it yourself," Luhan hissed with rage, "your role was to give me pups but even that is hard for you to do," the jab was painful, "I am seriously so done with you, right now."

Luhan left a sobbing omega and rushed out of the house to sleep in a motel. Once his anger faded, Luhan knew he went overboard but every alpha in the community, who mated the same year as him, had three litters at most while he slowly became the joke of the century. 

After all, he insisted on Minseok against his father's will. Here was he, without pup and unable to bring his father a heir.

It wasn't like he didn't try. He knotted Minseok everyday for months, if not years, until the fact his pregnancy tests remained negative weighted too much. Luhan was tired.

He had his pride and it was stepped on everytime he was asked about pups. "When are you going to have pups of your own, Lu?" "When are we going to celebrate your baby showers?" "I hope there is something cooking in the oven." 

Luhan despised that and he knew it wasn't Minseok's fault. It wasn't his fault for being a male. Even if his sub-genre provided him a female productive system, it wasn't working for most omega males. Rare are the fertile ones.

Jongin, second alpha in command in his pack, told him he will regret marrying a male omega no matter how much he loved him, and that day proved Jongin right.

They were discussing goods when Minseok stopped them, feeling his bump tingle, "I don't want a penny from him, just let us get done with this."

Luhan looked slapped and Minseok wondered why as he was praying Chanyeol's oversized hoodie was hiding his pregnant self. Luhan glared again and he still nodded to the lawyer, who was discussing things with Minseok's lawyer.

"The judge will give you three chances to make amends and end this divorce," Kris explained, "it is a formality we can not escape," Luhan looked displeased and soon left the room with rage boiling his skin. Minseok calmly walked out, after bowing to the lawyers.

He made it to the elevator just to find Luhan already there, kissing an omega. He looked at the two when the omega smirked triumphally. Minseok could only huff, half scoffing, as the door closed on them. "You can sue him for adultery." Jun Myun suggested which got Kris looking at him in shock.

"He technically divorced me three months ago." Minseok sounded lifeless and looked as much but Jun Myun knew how pained he was. It was so obvious that seeing Minseok's wet cheeks as the omega headed to his friends was no surprise. 

Chanyeol held on Minseok tightly and kept him close when a hand pulled him back, "what do you think you are doing?" Luhan sounded extremely enraged and Chanyeol was about to attack if not for Minseok trying to slap Luhan who held his hand, "how can you go so low, letting someone else's alpha touch you?"

"Isn't it ironic coming from you when you abandoned the loyal omega you had to fuck slutty omegas," Chanyeol hissed as he pushed Minseok back and pointed at Luhan's cheek, "wipe those sluts' lipsticks from your cheeks and neck before pointing fingers at people."

Luhan realized he indeed had lipstick on his cheek and looked at the trio who walked away. Baekhyun didn't speak, trying to calm Minseok down. Minseok wasn't crying per say but his body was shaking considerably and his pups were calling for their father, he felt it. Minseok was a mess.

Calming him down took about six hours, with a bubble bath, some decaffeinated coffee, and cuddling. It was a long process but Chanyeol and Baekhyun told him they could do that again anytime. "I still got three sessions, with the judge, who will try to make up between us." 

Chanyeol groaned in displease, "I am okay with that, I just don't want him to notice I am pregnent yet."

"Why not?" Baekhyun asked him confusedly, "won't it stop Luhan from hurting you? He clearly still have feelings for you despite his alpha pride." Chanyeol was about to protest, "you know he won't get mad at Minseok for hugging you if he didn't care."

Chanyeok huffed, "He is an asshole and he needs to learn his lesson," Chanyeol held Minseok's shoulder, "no matter what you think, you are doing it right. Luhan needs to stop using his superiority as an excuse to hurt you."

Minseok knew that but sometimes at night, he misses Luhan and he knows the pups do as much. 

But he was late, he made the choice to hide and he had to keep it up. So when he faced Luhan in front of the judge, he did hide his body with Chanyeol baggy shirt, sitting in a way to hide his stomach with the bag he had in hand. The judge spoke to Luhan first then looked at Minseok, "I know you got a lot to say, Omega. You are free to express everything you have in mind," he noticed Minseok's eyes on Luhan and the expression he wore, "we can make your alpha leave if you want."

"There is no need, sir. My alpha didn't just humiliate me, but he emotionally abused me until the divorce came… for what? Pups," Minseok started shedding tears, "I want the divorce more than he does, Sir, I can't even imagine living a day as the omega of such…" A hand slammed on the table and Minseok felt his inner omega crawl while his pups kicked his inside open. It took him a while to hide his pain. "You got mad because I hate you after everything you did to me, Luhan?"

"What did I do? I wanted a family!" Luhan growled as he stood "you failed to and I had to look for the alternative."

Minseok looked at the judge who looked about to snap, "Can we talk, sir? In private." Luhan was about to object but two alphas led him out and as soon as Luhan left the room, Minseok stood and pulled his shirt to show his five months bump.

The judge nodded absently and Minseok sat down."He doesn't know." 

Nodding, Minseok sighed, "I discovered my pregnency after he asked me for divorce, so I didn't have time to talk to him and I feared he will accuse me of something," Minseok sighed, "I won't be able to handle it."

"I will add an alimony with the divorce conditions," The judge seriously spoke, "being a pregnent omega makes finding a job hard," the idea of working didn't cross Minseok at all but the judge's words opened his mind on things, he started sobbing as the judge handed him a napkin, "you will struggle to raise them on your own."

"Better than raising them with an alpha who can hurt me so easily," Minseok sniffed, "he cheated on me before the divorce, he insulted me and degraded me, it was humiliating and still he came to me, acting like he did nothing and I exploded at his face and I told him I know he sleep with other omegas and he was upset  _ I was upset _ about that." Luhan got in at that, "please don't…" 

"Everything you told me remains confidentiel, Omega," The judge assured before looking at Luhan, "I added a mensual alimony for your omega as a compensation for the emotional and physical damage, we will meet after two weeks for the second meeting and I hope you would think your decision through, Alpha, or you will regret it." The judge and Minseok shared a look and the omega nodded. "I call this session dismissed." 

Minseok expected Luhan to leave but the alpha remained until Minseok headed to the elevator and Luhan suddenly got in with him, people were there but the tension was so high that Minseok tried to make himself small, "if money was all you wanted, you could just ask."

"I don't need money," slapped, Minseok held his bag close to hide his bump, "I want you to feel a little of what I felt! To live a little of what I am living." Luhan approached him and Minseok lifted his arms, terrified, "stand back! Don't get close to me!"

Luhan didn't care about the omega's clear terror and held Minseok's wrist as rage and pain was tearing him inside, "Don't you dare disrespect me so publically, omega, I warn you."

Minseok twisted with his wrist in pain, "You think you are the most powerful of us both, we will see that when your first pups are born."

"When my first pups will be born, you won't be in my life anymore," Luhan pushed him away and Minseok groaned in pure agony, "you won't be any close."

Minseok huffed, suddenly shaking and sweaty, "you have no idea, Luhan," Minseok looked at Luhan with pure hatered, "you have no idea of how much I hope you realize that you lost more than you gained from all this." Minseok stood, holding his wrist, "you will ask yourself why you were denied your most desired wish and only when you hurt me… forget it."

Luhan stood there confused, neither of what the judge said and what Minseok said made sense and he stepped of the open elevator to see Minseok surrounded by his friends, who rushed him to the car in a worried manner.

Minseok refused to go to the hospital so they drove to Chanyeol's friend who was a doctor, the alpha was shocked to see Chanyeol and his mate rush a stranger to his living room but the bruise in his wrist spoke too loud for him. 

"Wait," Chanyeol snapped a picture of it, "this can be used as an evidence against in court."

"I doubt it will fade in a week, considering the omega is bondless," Minseok frowned, displeased, but said nothing, "even with the pups, your body will take time to heal so I suggest you to rest."

Minseok did just that, the entire week, more because of his friends' vigilence and his own moral tiredness. Baekhyun found him many times sleepless, shedding tears, and tried to cheer him up.

"You will meet someone who will heal your heart, Minseok," Baekhyun promised and Minseok shook his head, closing his eyes as he shed more tears.

"I loved him so much," Minseok whimpered, before gasping as a sob threatened to leave his lips, "god, I know I love him still but he destroyed me, Baek. I have no power to love myself anymore."

"You could fix it, you know. Show Luhan that he can have a family with you," Baekhyun held his hand, "make him realize his mistakes sooner and try to make amends sooner too."

"I don't want his fake apologies, Baek. He will lie to keep his pups and he will hurt me further everyday," Minseok looked at his friend with pain, "Luhan never loved me, Baek. He easily threw me for his stupid pride, just because every alpha he knew had pups and not him, he  _ tossed me  _ like a used sock." Minseok sat up, mad and hurt, "I am not going to forgive him no matter what people say, no matter what he does, no matter what I feel."

Baekhyun could only hold him as Minseok sniffed, angrily looking ahead. 

The second session with the judge was tenser, Minseok made sure to wear a baggy short sleeve shirt, to show his bandaged wrist. He defied Luhan to say anything about it whenever Luhan looked at the bandage.

When the judge asked him for his opinion about the matter or if they thought it through, Minseok took the bandage off and showed his bruised wrist to the judge, "If asking for alimonies got me this bruise, I am sure, sir, that I will recieve worse if I ever forgive this man's mistakes and remain with him."

The judge stood to check the hand, "when did it happen?"

"In the last session, I have several witnesses of the incident and because I am bondless, the bruise didn't heal," Minseok kept his eyes on Luhan who glared at him, "the doctor expect it to be gone after two more weeks." 

The judge sighed, "do you realize this is compromising for you, Alpha?" Luhan frowned, glaring at the omega's wrist. "The amount of the alimony will be raised, considering you are not even hesitant to hurt a compromised omega." 

Luhan looked at the judge like he lost his mind, compromised? What compromised meant? Luhan didn't get what the hell was happening so when Minseok walked out of the room, he tried to approach the omega only to he stopped by Chanyeol who glared at him deadly.

"Don't even think of it," Chanyeol growled, "that wrist bruise is not the only bruise you left in him and I hope you plan not to add more."

"You are overstepping your bondaries with me and my omega," Luhan defied, "I should teach you a lesson," Chanyeol growled before smirking.

" _ Your _ omega? Was he your omega when you fucked other people? Was he your omega when you left him sobbing? You are such an asshole, I wonder how you can live with the amount of bullshit coming from your mouth." Chanyeol towered Luhan physically but his attitude made Luhan fell extremely threatened, "you will regret Minseok bitterly and I will enjoy watching you crawl on your knees asking for forgiveness."

Luhan frowned at that and Chanyeol didn't give him time to ask as he picked Minseok and walked him out of the emergency stairs. 

Minseok held on Chanyeol but also held on Baekhyun's hand. Tightly even.

"You will be alright," Baekhyun smiled to him reassuringly, "I will take you to a restaurant once you rest, okay?"

"Okay," Minseok held on Baekhyun still but his expression loosened and as soon as Chanyeol did set Minseok next Baekhyun, Minseok hugged Baekhyun and dozed off.

"My poor baby," Baekhyun sighed, "will you treat me like Luhan did to Minseok if we fail to have pups?"

Chanyeol sighed, more because he worried Baekhyun will lose trust in him than by how many times the omega asked him so. He weighted his words well before speaking, "If having pups means to lose you, I don't want them at all," Baekhyun blushed madly at the endearing tone, "I don't mind not having them and we can adopt if we fail to have our own. So many poor kids deserve a loving family, we can adopt a whole bunch, from all ages, and grow our tiny home."

Baekhyun smiled, "you really want that?"

"Of course, I am okay with anything as long as I have you in my life." Chanyeol had parked in a shadowed spot and looked at Baekhyun who smiled with tears glittering in his eyes, "you know how much I faught for you, I can't throw almost a year of suffering for something that can be easily fixed. Okay adopting kids is not like having kids of my own, it will hurt my pride a little, but I will grow to love them as my own eventually and it won't matter anymore."

Baekhyun held out his hand for Chanyeol to hold, "I love you."

"I adore you, Park Baekhyun," Baekhyun beamed, "I love you more everyday; at this point, I am whorshipping you." Baekhyun giggled and allowed Chanyeol to pull his hand for a kiss. "How about we go and eat some good sea food?"

Baekhyun nodded happily and they drove all the way to a known countryside sea food restaurant where Minseok enjoyed a beautiful view and change of air. It made Minseok completely forget Luhan for few days, since Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in a good mood and they included him.

Minseok started looking for a job among humans of the city, housekeeping mostly because as an omega, he was denied school after highschool graduation. He even considered started night courses for anything relatively good for his job hunting.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun assured him that they will help him until he manage to stand on his feet and be independant. 

The last session, the judge just asked them if they discussed before meeting him and Minseok only looked at Luhan once, "the alpha's decision is made."

"I will cut this session short," the judge made them call for the lawyers who waited outside. Once everybody was inside, he wore his glass and held the paper, "today, I will discuss the conditions of the divorce. Mr Kim, wish to retrieve his full name after divorce, a signed agreement to remain at least 300ft far from him or his friend with an automatic restrain order against his alpha if he ever approach him or his futur pups," Luhan scoffed.

"He won't have pups," Luhan pointed out, "I had been trying for three years," the judge glared at him and he kept his mouth shut.

"I added an alimony despite the omega's clear refusal to compensate the emotional and physical damage he recieved," Minseok nodded when the judge looked at him, "do you agree with the conditions, Alpha?"

Luhan huffed, rolling his eyes, "fine," the judge sighed and looked back to the paper.

"The alpha's condition is to keep the house and the mutual account," the judge looked at Minseok briefly and the omega nodded, "also to remain at least 300 ft from the alpha's family and pack."

"Agreed," Minseok didn't seem to hesitate. "Can we proceed to sign our papers, please?"

The judge nodded and pulled the contracts for them to sign, he seemed to know why Minseok was eager to end all this. 

The contracts were finally signed and Luhan somehow felt something in him twist. Minseok didn't know why he started shedding tears and the lawyer could only hold him as he led him out. 

Once in the elevator, Luhan stood by Minseok, ignoring him, until the ground floor.

Minseok looked at him one last time, "I am five months pregnent." Luhan looked at him like he grew another head, but the door opened and Minseok walked to his friends who surrounded him tightly.

Luhan looked at his lawyer then the omega's lawyer who looked at him in shock, "what the fuck?"

Jun Myun, Luhan's lawyer, sighed, "no wonder he made a restrain order against you," Jun Myun looked at Kris who looked at him, with a knowing look. "You were aware of it?"

Kris wanted to lie but it was obvious he did, "he didn't tell but I knew he was carrying, you smelled that sweet when you had our pups, Jun Myun."

Luhan looked at them in shock, "you are together?" He sounded so indigned that it offended Jun Myun amd Kris noticed.

"We work together, yes." Kris glared, "should I remind you that you assigned yourself and Minseok lawyers from the same firm?" Jun Myun held his wrist, "Anyway, Minseok's attitude toward your actions is not surprising. If you waited only five more months, you would be the first to know he was pregnent."

Luhan wanted to say something but he only looked at the front door where Minseok was, five minutes ago. "We kept trying to make you back off from the divorce because we knew how hard it is on him to lose a bond and god knows how painful it will be for him to raise the pups on his own."

"What are you talking about? What…?" Luhan was at loss. He left the lawyers and tried to clear his mind but his inner alpha was howling in agony. Minseok took his pups away and disappeared.

Luhan was lost for a moment but soon drove to Baekhyun. He knocked no stop until Baekhyun opened, "where is Minseok?"

"On a train to Jeju," Baekhyun let him in, walking to Chanyeol's side. The alpha just smirked in pure mockery as Luhan stood close, "we have family there who were happy to welcome him until he give birth to the pups."

Luhan looked at him with a heavy frown, "so it is true… Minseok is pregnent and didn't tell me," Luhan sighed, "I didn't expect him to stab me this low."

Chanyeol growled, "excuse me? You stabbed him for months before that divorce! You have no right to even blame Minseok for  _ anything! _ " Chanyeol stood, ready to fight, "he had all the right to seek revenge! He have the right to disappear with your first pups. As long as you keep being an asshole, you will  _ never _ dream of seeing them."

It did hurt Luhan to hear that and he attacked Chanyeol who was fast to use his height and slammed Luhan's back to the ground. Baekhyun screamed his mate's name in terror and ran to call for the police. 

They faught until the police came and seperated them. Chanyeol was fast to point at Luhan spitfully, "he came to my house and attacked me!"

Defeated, Luhan was dragged to the police department, where he bailed for himself. He soon found himself alone in an empty house and sat down, shedding tears. He realized what the judge and Minseok meant. They all knew he divorced a pregnent omega and hid it for Minseok's sake.

_ You have no idea of how much I hope you realize that you lost more than you gained from all this. You will ask yourself why you were denied your most desired wish and only when you hurt me… _ Minseok was about to tell him. Heck, Luhan could realize it sooner if he ever thought of it and Minseok was right. Luhan tried to have pups the past three years but only when he effectively cheated on his marriage, and divorced Minseok at the end, that he got what he wanted.

A family.

He had a family with the man he loved a lot, he just didn't love him enough to overcome his pride. He was so deeply in his thought that when the female omega he was dating came to the view, he flinched, "Are you okay?"

"I want to be alone," Luhan stood to face the window, "I am in a bad mood, so please leave."

A hand and kiss landed on his body but he felt disgusted. He didn't know if it was toward her or toward himself. "Sure, baby. I will come later."

He held her elbow a bit harshly, "Don't come back unless I tell you." She showed him her fearful eyes and he did let her go, "leave."

Once alone again, he called Jongin. "Hey, free boy! Finally free, huh?" Jongin sounded so happy for him and Luhan felt his blood boil.

"He disappeard with my pups," Jongin let out a confusing sound and Luhan found himself yelling, "I just divorced the love of my life who carried the pup I always wanted, Jongin! What the fuck am I supposed to do with myself?"

Jongin remained silent for a moment, "love of your life?" Jongin chuckled before laughing so loud, "we don't cheat on the love of our lives, Luhan, but anyway," Luhan felt stabbed because it was true. Nobody cheat or hurt the love of their life, "try to win his favors with good gestures? You are a smooth ass, you can win him over, and another wedding is not a bad thing after all."

Jongin's suggestion was alluringly attempting; Luhan can get a second chance, he only need to ask for it. He threw the phone down and dashed out of the house, back to Baekhyun's. He knocked long enough for Chanyeol to answer the door, "what the heck are you back for?"

"I want to talk to Minseok," Luhan demanded, "he can't take my pups away without letting me at least see them once!"

"Well, that was the plan," Chanyeol smirked, "he will make you feel the pain he felt when you disregarded his own feelings," Luhan wanted to fist Chanyeol's shirt when Baekhyun showed up with a phone. "Babe…"

"Talk," Luhan held the phone and put in his ear to hear the sobs from the other side.

"Minseok…" Luhan started only to recieve a growl in return.

"Now you remembered my name? I am no longer the omega who shall never interfer with your shit?" Minseok growled further, "you wanted to see the pups? I will let you see them, I have an appointment with the doctor in two weeks. Meet me in the central hospital. It will be the only time you will see us, do you understand?"

Luhan's voice broke, "Minseok, please…"

"Please spar me," Minseok sniffed, "I begged and prayed and cried, I did everything I could to keep you," Minseok was definitely sobbing, "but you chose your pride over me, you made that choice, Luhan… now go try and make a family with someone else. The pups are  _ my _ pups and it is final."

The call ended and Luhan found himself soulless. Minseok was right. Minseok tried to keep his alpha and Luhan indeed chose his pride over his omega. It was all his fault. 

The hope for a second chance vanished just like that and Luhan simply handed the phone back, walking away without a word.

Two weeks passed like a blur and Luhan nearly had no power to leave his house that day, if not for the last chance to see his pups. He was in front of the hospital's door, anxiously waiting, when he noticed Minseok, wearing Chanyeol's shirt again, walking toward him alone. 

Minseok eyed him for a moment, noticing the sunken stat Luhan was in. It worried him but he denied Luhan the pleasure to see that in his face. "The doctor is waiting for me," Luhan nodded, "let's go."

Luhan didn't feel hurt that Minseok didn't even greet him or allowed him to speak. He was glad he was allowed to be there in first place. The doctor greeted them unaware of the situation. "I have to make another blood test on you, Mr. Kim," Luhan winced a little. Hearing people call Minseok with anything but his surname was painful. The doctor led the omega, taking a bit of blood for testing before asking him to lay down. "Let us check the babies, shall we?"

Luhan approached them slowly and stood by Minseok's side. The omega held his hand and luhan looked down to the worried omega who kept looking at the screen. 

"Oh, look! Your pups are in perfect size," the doctor shot Minseok a happy smile, "they are in much better stat than the last time you came to me."

Minseok smiled but made sure to dig his nails in Luhan's skin. "That because I got rid of the cause of my stress," the message was clear, "I am in a healthier environment and respecting your instructions."

The doctor approved that with a nod, "it definitely shows, the pups have a healthy size and if you keep on taking good care of yourself, the pregnency will go smoothly," the doctor looked up to Luhan, "however, as the alpha, you must maintain a healthier lifestyle too, as the pups feel if their father is sick or hurt."

Minseok frowned because it meant the reason behind the pups hyper activity was Luhan and he hated that. "He is not their father," Luhan reacted to that and he wanted to object but could only stand there, opening his mouth speechless. 

The doctor realized something was up as he ended the sonogram, "Anyway, keep on the vitamins and the program I offered you and we will be happy to welcome five beautiful pups to the world." 

Luhan said nothing until Minseok and he left the doctor's office. They reached the elevator and Luhan cornered Minseok in a side, shielding him from people. Minseok's heart raced and he hated how he was still feeling things around Luhan. Once in the front door, Luhan held his hand and Minseok's omega begged him to squeeze that hand back, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you give me a chance to make amends?"

Minseok looked at his hurt face and frowned, "if you could hurt me easily without them in the picture, god knows what you would have done when they are born," Luhan looked ashamed and Minseok tried to not be affected, "you know the feeling when your alpha come home smelling like another omega and fuck you still, claiming you over and over?" Minseok scoffed, "Oh right, you wouldn't know, nobody would dare to hurt your pride."

"You did, you destroyed my pride, Minseok," Luhan held Minseok's cheek, which made Minseok tense, "please give me a chance…"

"Would you ask for a second chance if I wasn't pregnant?" The question was enough for Luhan to let go, giving up. He remained still and noticed Minseok still in front of him, "you are an asshole, Luhan, and that is not the worse of it," Minseok scoffed, pain written in his face, "I wish I didn't have feeling for you, you know. I wish I stopped loving you even with the divorce… I wish I didn't miss you and long for you."

"I missed you too," Luhan regretted speaking because Minseok chuckled bitterly.

"Would you say that if I wasn't pregnant?" Minseok faced Luhan for a moment and was about to walk away.

"I married you because I loved you, I went against my family to have you because I loved you," Luhan noticed him pause, "I know nothing will fix it now, but I did not leave your side for another omega because I didn't love you," Minseok knew that. Luhan cheated on him for his pride, "I did that because it did hurt to not have pups even if I tried."

"The doctor said that it was hard for anyone to see if I was pregnant unless they make a blood test," Minseok looked at him with rage, "so there was a possibility the times I bled from your knot were miscarriages." 

Luhan looked so slapped Minseok worried, "you mean… I may have killed pups inside you?"

"It is possible with the number and intensity of your knotting, yes." A man answered them and Luhan looked at Chanyeol who approached Minseok, "the doctor specifically told me to not try and knot Minseok, thinking I was his alpha, until he is six month pregnant because a male omega's womb is not strong in the first two trimesters." Chanyeol smirked in triumph, "in other words, your pride and urge to have pups is the reason why you had none."

Luhan was left there as Chanyeol led Minseok to the car. The omega could only watch the world crumble around Luhan. "Do you pity him?"

"I love him," He looked at his surprised friend, "he may have hurt me, but I still love him," Minseok shed tears, "I may never stop loving him."

Chanyeol sighed, "I guess I would be the same if I was you," Minseok felt a hand on his, "don't be hard on yourself, Minseok, you are punishing Luhan," Minseok nodded, "you can forgive him anytime."

Luhan went to his family house, lifeless, and sat in the dinning table that included Jongin, his omega, and Luhan's brother as he got in them taking lunch, " Oh dear," His mother ran her hand on his tired face, "you look like you lost a pack."

"I did," Luhan sighed in dispair, holding the chopsticks as his father and mother picked his, "Minseok is pregnant." Everybody froze, "they are my pups," Luhan picked a bit of rice, noticing that he was shaking, and did put it back. 

"How did you know they were your pups?" His father asked him coldly.

Luhan looked at him with equal cold, "the cheater in this bond is me, not him," Luhan looked away, "apparently, I killed every chance he had to have pups from me during the three years that passed," his mother gasped in horror.

"He miscarried before?" Luhan nodded, "but no pregnancy test came positive!"

Luhan chuckled at his misfortune, "only a blood test could tell if he was pregnant. Those cheap pharmacy tests were useless."

"Where is he now?" Luhan looked at his father with a sad smile.

"I don't know," Luhan's eyes welled in tears as his wolf howled in agony, "I may never know. There is a restrain order against me, and it means that even if I know, I can't go and see him."

"But we can," his father coldly ended the discussion, slamming the chopsticks down. Luhan could only keep his mouth shut. "I wanted a heir and that heir shall be in this household against your or his will."

Luhan scoffed. He knew Minseok was strong enough to stand for himself. "If he could stand against the man he loved and make his cold served revenge," he laughed as he looked at his father, "you can't win over him."

Minseok meanwhile remained hidden in Baekhyun's guest room, barely leaving the house despite Baekhyun's constant tries. He would barely go to the roof and shift to walk around. The doctor asked him to constantly shift and keep up with a physical activity so he tried to do the best he could. Walking up to the roof several times a day was his only activity. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't push until he hit his sixth month mark. Luhan came to see them the day, Minseok was about to leave the house. "What the fuck you are here for again?" Chanyeol asked him in rage, "I am tired of seeing your face."

Luhan didn't fight him at that, "I came to ask about Minseok. I know you are updated on his health and well being," Chanyeol looked at him in pure shock, "does he need money? Did he buy the pups need?"

"The alimony is covering his expenses," Baekhyun answered him reassuringly, "he shift and keep a regular physical activity," Baekhyun looked at his alpha, "he is in his sixth month so his womb is strong enough and he may start doing sports or have an engaging activity. Minseok is healthy, don't worry."

Luhan picked a card and handed it to Chanyeol, "call me if he needs any help, it is the least I can do after everything," Chanyeol held the card and frowned as Luhan bowed, "I will come next month to check on him, if you allow me. With that, thank you for letting me know about his whereabouts."

"Aren't you going to win him over? He loves for god sake!" Chanyeol glared at Luhan, his anger taking over.

"I don't deserve that love," Luhan smiled to him, "and I love him too. I wouldn't marry him if I didn't," Luhan looked away, "but I chose my pride as an alpha over my bond with him and I don't deserve a second chance. Minseok was right… I wouldn't give up on my pride and realize my mistakes if he wasn't pregnant. I was  _ that _ blind." He left at that.

They returned to Minseok who was sobbing silently by the kitchen. "He was sincere," Baekhyun spoke suddenly, breaking the silence, "he looks like he gave up on his pride."

"It is not enough for Minseok to forgive him," Chanyeol frowned, "he is giving up on him."

Baekhyun blinked at Chanyeol, "well of course, he has no hope to keep going."

Luhan had indeed no hope and didn't try to have a family no more. He denied himself that right.

His father however was pigheaded and managed to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun's place. Heading there when Chanyeol was working, the old man knocked. 

He didn't know that Minseok smelt him, hiding in the room with Baekhyun, "don't open. It is Luhan's father," Baekhyun looked at the door in worry, "he is a ruthless alpha." 

Baekhyun stood to his front door, "I am prohibited from opening the door without my husband's consent, please leave."

"I won't take much of your time," the old man's voice sounded calm but Minseok's head shake was enough for Baekhyun to resist.

"My alpha will punish me if your scent stick around, Strange alpha," Baekhyun spoke louder, "leave or I will call the security!"

A silence followed and soon a bang on the door made the omega jump, "you can't hide that slut forever," the growl made Baekhyun whimper and Minseok was fast by his side. "I smell you both, useless sluts and I will be back." Minseok was shocked and realized that the reason Luhan keep coming to his friend's place is because he could smell Minseok inside.

He approached the door and sticked his ear on it, "he is gone."

Baekhyun allowed himself to plop down, "he smelt you."

"Luhan must have smelt me too," Minseok sighed, "no wonder he came to check on me last week." Minseok picked his shoes, "I have to stop this."

Baekhyun looked at him in shock, "where are you going?" Minseok smiled reassuringly and left the house. 

Minseok went to the family house, getting in as soon as Jongin's omega opened the door and walked toward the old man he slapped accross the face. "You allow your alpha son to whore around and call me a slut for having a pride and a dignity? How low can you be?" The old man was about to hit him but his wife and the other omega stopped him, "it is easy for you to hurt a pregnant omega, isn't it? You disgust me!"

"Lower your tone with me," the alpha menaced.

Minseok scoffed, "or what? There is a restrain order against Luhan, he can not be any close from the pup or he may face ten years jail every time he does," Minseok smirked, "and I know you want to take them from me but you sadly have to make a choice, your son who can get you enough pups to fill this house or the pups that would grow hating you and this pack."

Luhan's mother was the one to speak, "Luhan announced he gave up persuing the wish for pups. He hadn't been himself since the divorce."

"Not my fault if he chose to cheat on his bonded instead of taking care of him," Minseok gave them a disgusted look, "I will raise my pups to be like anybody but their father, or their grandfather." Minseok stepped back, "stay away from me or there will be a restrain order against every member of this pack." Luhan's mother made a sad whimper; "I never planned to deny you your grandchildren but your alpha made the choice."

Minseok walked back to the front door, hearing them argue, when he was face to face with Luhan. The alpha was both happy and shocked to see Minseok. "Minseok," he ran his eyes on the man's attire, "you look healthier."

"Of course, as long as I don't see your face, I will be surely healthier," Minseok was surely angrier than his face showed and Luhan restrained his alpha from reacting. "Keep your pack away from me. Are we understood?"

"Perfectly," Luhan spoke softly, "do you want me to stop a taxi for you?"

"I don't need you to do for me what I can do for myself," Minseok walked away at that and Luhan, despite the pain that tore him, smiled proudly.

"You are such a strong omega, Minseok." He joined his family to see them arguing. He was dreamily smiling as he saw Minseok stop a taxi. He went to Chanyeol's place that night and before Chanyeol could speak he handed him a check. "I sold the appartment, here is his share. It will be enough for him to buy a small place for him and the pups," Luhan pulled an envellop, "this is the money we had in the shared account," Luhan handed it over. "That is what I came for. I will be leaving."

"Minseok is leaving too," Chanyeol spoke sadly, "he is going to China or Hong Kong," Luhan looked at Chanyeol who scrowled at him, "I wanted him to remain with us, we were happy to raise his pups with him but you destroyed everything."

Luhan smiled, "why don't you go with him then? Finding a job and joining a new pack is not hard, if you put your mind through it." He patted on Chanyeol's shoulder, "thank you for always being here for him. Keep him safe."

"You aren't going to stop me?" Minseok was shedding tears as he approached Luhan, hitting him harshly, "why are you like this? Why are hurting me over and over…" Luhan rested his head on Minseok's shoulder and the omega did as much, sobbing. "Don't you even regret me?"

"I hate myself," Luhan spoke rather lifelessly, "I'm so tired. I keep dreaming of you leaving and hating me, I keep seeing you in someone else arms and I beg you to not go with them...but you look at me and say" Luhan looked up, "you keep saying that I know why I never had or deserved a family and that I should accept my fate."

Minseok looked at him like he lost his mind, "that is a dream, i never said you don't deserve a family… I meant with me you don't…"

"I don't want it with anyone else, Minseok," Luhan shed his tears, "never actually thought of it. I was just led by my pride. All I saw was the alphas in the community mocking me because I didn't have pups even after three years marriage and knotting. I didn't see your pain. I didn't see it as pain but as defiance. I regretted yelling at you many times and I came asking forgiveness…"

Minseok slapped him, "shut up," Luhan looked away, "you did ask for it, but you never even cared to see if I accepted your fake apologies. I don't accept them now either," Minseok looked pissed and Luhan understood that.

"If I can not apologize, what can I do?" Luhan looked at the alpha who observed with a frown.

He looked back to Minseok who glared at him. "What should I do?"

"You should figure that out on your own," Luhan nodded and looked at Minseok sadly. 

"I see," Minseok lifted his hand and Luhan held it, "I wish you a nice trip, don't hesitate to call for my assistance anytime." He shook hands with Minseok who tightened his hold on it. Luhan stood there waiting when Minseok held his hand and rested it on his bump. The kicks he felt under his palm made him fall on his knees, tears running down, "my babies… Dad is sorry, my dears, I am sorry."

"Then figure it out, Luhan," Luhan looked at his sad omega.

"Why?" Luhan held on the bump, unconsciously, and kept looking at Minseok, shedding endless tears. "Why are you giving me a chance?"

"Because I love you," Minseok sniffed, " and because we are still bonded, stupid. I…"

Luhan stood up, still holding on the bump, "love is not enough, I did what I did even if I loved you, Minseok."

Minseok nodded, "I know," He held the man's cheeks, "this is why I am asking you to figure it out, Luhan. Find out what I did that you didn't even if we both had our prides," Luhan frowned confusedly, "When you figure it out, come and find me."

Minseok stepped back and Luhan followed, leaning to kiss the pregnant omega's bump, "take care of your mommy for me," Luhan whispered before he left the place.

He returned after a week, only to find that Chanyeol had done what he suggested. They sold the house and left. 

Luhan didn't persue Minseok since. He was still trying to figure it out. He treated his girlfriend nicely meanwhile, refusing her advances, and he even introduced her to the family.

He tried to live with himself everyday but someone seemed to read through him. Kyungsoo, Jongin's omega, approached Luhan as he was standing by the window, observing the space ahead. "I know Baekhyun, Minseok's bestfriend," Luhan nodded, "he is infertile yet Chanyeol his alpha never thought of giving up on him," Luhan sighed, "the last time we met, it was during your divorce and he told me Chanyeol is considering adopting."

Luhan looked at him in shock, "what?"

Kyungsoo smiled, looking ahead, "he was willing to sacrify his own happiness to make a family with Baekhyun."

Luhan blinked at him, "sacrify his own happiness," it clicked. This is what Minseok did for him. Despite being prideful, Minseok stayed in his house, still slept in his bed, still welcomed his touches, still accepted his knot. Minseok knew he was cheating… but still stepped on his own pride to keep Luhan. "He sacrified…for me," Luhan was shocked and looked at Kyungsoo who nodded to him.

"It is hard to live without your alpha, worse when you got pups," Kyungsoo smiled again, "can't you see how big his sacrifice was just to make you stop hurting him and yourself?"

Luhan was unable to breathe for a moment and he had to hold on the glass. "I never…"

Kyungsoo seemed to know what Luhan wanted to say, "Minseok always made the sacrifice for you," Luhan nodded, "ever since the beginning, he made enough sacrifices to keep you blind." 

Luhan held on his shoulder, "what sacrifice should I make to get him back?"

Kyungsoo's smile faded, "you know what sacrifice you have to make. Go find him." Luhan left the house at that. It took him no time to find traces of Chanyeol, and the check he gave.

They were still in Korea, living in a packs village outside Mokpo. Luhan was happy to see Chanyeol that he held the man, "Thank god, I found you," Chanyeol looked at him in pure shock before pushing him away.

"Minseok is in the hospital," Luhan felt like someone stabbed him, "you should go there." Luhan ran, leaving his bags behind. He trusted the bond so when he got in the operation room, Minseok howled in longing. Luhan burried himself in Minseok's fur.

"I am here," Luhan assured, "I am here. I won't let go," Minseok growled in pain as he pushed and Luhan simply lied there, running his hand on Minseok's fur. "I know what you did. You sacrified things to keep us going while I never… But it is over, take everything Minseok, I am giving up on everything to remain here with you. Stab my pride as much as you want, I am not leaving," Luhan was about to say more but a whine from the first pup born made him look at the nurses and doctor who worked without minding them. 

"Your first baby, Mr. Kim," the nurse cleaned the pup and allowed it to breast feed, while Luhan looked at it in awe.

"Thank you," Luhan said as he leaned to the pup, "hi, baby, mommy is going to see you soon," Luhan caressed his pup's fragile body, hearing his whining and shedding tears. A second pup was added, then a third, then a forth, and then came the last one. Luhan watched them struggle to feed and keep their heads up, whining. He leaned on Minseok's head, "you did it, Minseok. You truly did it."

Minseok growled at him, which made the pups cry louder and Luhan stepped back waiting for Minseok to allow him to be close.

They led the wolf and the pups to a special room, checking on the pups, weighting them and keeping them in a sanitized area. Meanwhile Minseok managed to shift and lied in bed, as Luhan got in, "do you want me to leave?"

"It took you time," Minseok glared at him, "I nearly had my pups without their father." Luhan nodded, "you know I lifted the restrain, right?"

Luhan blinked at him in surprise, "you did? No, I didn't know," Luhan approached him and paused when a growl left Minseok's lips, "I gave up on everything to come here. My pride, my pack and my family, to be here." 

"I didn't ask you to sacrify anything," Minseok hissed.

Luhan smiled, "I didn't ask you to sacrify anything either but you did." Minseok sighed, blushing, "you made the effort to make our bond healthy, but it was toxic since the mere begining." Luhan held his hand, "you shouldn't make sacrifices and compromises for someone who did none to you."

"You did! You faught against your family for me," Luhan scoffed.

"I fight them over everything, Minseok. You should now stop making anything for me," Luhan pulled Minseok's hand and kissed it. "I want us to try again, for the last time. If I fail my duty as your alpha again, no extra chance."

Minseok looked at him for a while, "I am Kim Minseok," Minseok held Luhan's for a shake, "nice to meet you."

"I am Kim Luhan," Luhan smiled brightly, "it is a pleasure be here," he radiated happinesss, "I would love to serve you something but my husband is still in a bed, he just gave birth to the best pups ever."

Minseok chuckled, "it is okay, I am sure he is happy as we speak."

Luhan's sparkled hope as he shook the hand again, "I hope so. He deserves all the happiness in the world, after all."


End file.
